Ne te perds pas en route
by Vacarmes
Summary: Le retour d'Edmund auprès des siens dans le chapitre 1 de Narnia, le film. Et si, Peter avait été quelqu'un d'autre. [ Peter x Edmund ]


**Note :** _Je trouve qu'ici, nous ne trouvons pas assez de Peter / Edmund, tout comme sur wattpad. Donc, pour régler le problème, je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible d'os ou peut-être de fanfiction, pour satisfaire votre lecture sur ce couple ! J'espère que vous aimerais ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux, donc bon ... Iris, ici aussi, cet os est pour toi ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous !_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages appartiennent à C.S Lewis, ainsi que le monde dans lequel ici, le reste soit l'idée et l'écriture est à moi._

Le regard de Peter était posé sur son frère. Il attendait patiemment que Lucy et Susan terminent de l'accueillir, et un instant il regretta de ne pas être le frère tactile qu'il aurait pu être, parce qu'il aurait eu la possibilité de serrer Edmund dans ses bras, à lui en écraser les côtes, à lui en couper la respirationdonc. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il n'était pas comme ça, parce qu'il était Peter, et Peter ne montrait pas ses sentiments.

« Comment tu vas, Edmund ? demanda Susan, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça va, je suis un peu fatigué.

\- Va te reposer, ordonna Peter. »

Le blond se gifla mentalement, désespérant de son caractère. Il n'avait pourtant pas voulu être méchant avec lui, c'était sorti involontairement de sa bouche. Pourtant, en regardant attentivement le visage qu'Edmund affichait, Peter se dit qu'il n'avait pas l'air contrarié. Alors, soit Edmund s'en fichait soit il ne montrait pas que ça l'atteignait. Le blond sentit son cœur se serré en pensant que son petit frère s'en foutait probablement.

Tentant de réparer son erreur, il ajouta alors que le brun lui tournait déjà le dos :

« Et Edmund, ne te perds pas en route, fit le blond avec un sourire. »

Au vu du sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de son frère, il se dit que pour une fois, il avait bien fait d'ouvrir sa bouche et il était plutôt fière de lui. Edmund finit par s'éloigner et Peter soupira. Il avait tellement envie d'aller lui parler, et de le serrer dans ces bras, à l'abri des regards. Peter voulait s'assurer lui-même qu'il allait bien et que la Sorcière ne l'avait pas fait souffrir, de quelques manières se soit. Et, le l'aîné se dit que si jamais elle avait osée lever la main sur lui ou lui faire le moindre mal, il le lui ferait regretter, de la plus douloureuse des façons qu'il puisse exister.

« Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, Peter, dit doucement Lucy, avec son sourire bienveillant. Ça vous ferait le plus grand bien, je pense.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle, ajouta Susan. »

Peter avait toujours su qu'il pourrait compter sur elles, et il était même certain qu'elles se doutaient fortement de l'attirance et de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour leur frère. Il leur en était reconnaissant de ne pas le juger ni même de le rejeter et le blond était persuadé qu'elles tenaient toutes deux se trait de caractère de leur mère, l'ouverture d'esprit. Et puis après tout, ils étaient à Narnia et ici, ils n'étaient plus frères et sœurs, ils étaient simplement eux, futurs rois et reines du pays, si tout allait bien et ils étaient libre d'aimer comme bon leur semblait.

« Vous avez certainement raison, admit l'aîné.

\- Comme presque tout le temps, Peter _,_ souri Susan. »

Lucy rit et Peter ne répliqua pas, conscient qu'elle avait probablement raison.

« Nous serons de retour rapidement, promit-il.

\- Oh, prenez votre temps, ajouta sournoisement la petite dernière, tandis qu'il leur tournait le dos, et s'éloignait vers la tente de son frère. »

Peter était quasiment sûr qu'elles c'étaient toutes deux ligués contre lui, dans ce combat de réplique, auquel il n'avait pas envie de participé, trop pressé de voir Edmund et surtout, trop heureux. Rien, en cet instant n'aurait pu briser le sentiment de bonheur qui coulait en lui ; sauf peut-être cette fichue Sorcière Blanche, réclamant son petit frère.

Inspirant un grand coup, il pénétra dans la tante, au moment où son frère changeait de vêtement. Visiblement, le sort s'acharnait et si Peter n'avait pas une parfaite maitrise de lui, il aurait sans aucun doute, sauté sur son Edmund et cette étendue de peau, si gentiment offerte. Mais, encore une fois il n'était pas comme cela et il n'était même pas sûr que son petit frère ait apprécié la chose, quoique, les rougissements qui s'étalaient sur les joues d'Edmund prouvaient peut-être le contraire.

Le regard de Peter se perdit sur son torse blanc, et son sang se glaça d'effroi. Sa peau, si parfaite et si blanche était maculé de bleus, et de coupures, exactement comme sur sa lèvre supérieur. Les poings de Peter se serrèrent un peu plus et il se jura de faire payer à cette Sorcière ce qu'elle avait fait à son frère, personne ne touchait Edmund, personne ne le blessait, personne ne devait sans prendre à lui, et l'aîné des Pevensie était bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre.

« Peter ? questionna Ed, en passant plusieurs fois la main devant ces yeux.

\- Pardon ? Ah oui, tu disais quelque chose ?

\- Non, je cherchais simplement à te faire revenir parmi nous.

\- Je réfléchissais, se justifia le blond, gêné.

\- C'est nouveau, ça, toi qui réfléchit _?_ cingla Edmund. »

Habituellement, Peter lui aurait hurlé dessus, crachant avec colère qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça, qu'il était son aîné et qu'il lui devait le respect. Oui, habituellement, le Peter Pevensie aurait fait cela. Mais, le Peter de Narnia, n'avait pas agi de la sorte. Le Peter de Narnia l'avait simplement serré dans ses bras, enfin. Il l'avait simplement tiré près de lui, arrachant à Edmund un gémissement de surprise, et il avait plongé dans son cou, respirant son odeur, bénissant Aslan de lui avoir rendu cet être si précieux à ses yeux.

Peter sentit les bras d'Edmund se refermer autour de sa taille alors, il raffermi sa prise sur son frère et sourit dans son cou. C'était plus fort que lui. Lui qui avait pensé que le brun le repousserait, il n'en était pas ainsi, il s'était trompé, et ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'Edmund lui retourne son étreinte.

« Tu m'as manqué, Ed. »

Autant être franche. Peter avait besoin de lui dire et de le lui faire comprendre. Tout son corps lui hurlait de le faire maintenant, que c'était le moment où jamais et puis après tout, qu'avait-il à y perdre, si ce n'est son titre de grand-frère sans cœur ?

« Toi aussi, Peter. »

L'aîné se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance et que son frère devait être dans un bon jour. L'étreinte réciproque et maintenant les paroles, c'était comme dans un des rêves de Peter, qui se brisa quand il entendit le gémissement de douleur du brun, alors il le lâcha rapidement, l'écartant de lui et le regarda sous toutes les coutures.

« Où as-tu mal ? demanda Peter, le visage dur et inquiet.

\- Nulle part, Pete.

\- Edmund, je ne rigole pas, dis-moi où as-tu mal ? »

Peter sentit la colère l'englober, par Aslan – voilà qu'il jurait comme un Narnien – il n'allait tout de même pas le toucher de parts et d'autres pour voir à quel endroit son frère souffrait, si ?

« Je suis désolé, Peter. »

Pardon ? Peter crut qu'il avait mal entendu, mais au vu des larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux de son frère, il se dit que ces oreilles avaient parfaitement compris. Et, bon sang, pourquoi son frère s'excusait-il ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses, Ed ?

\- Pour tout ça. Je n'aurais pas dû partir, l'autre soir et allait la rejoindre, j'aurais dû vous en parlez, ou au moins t'en parler, expliqua le brun la tête basse. Désolé. »

Trop d'émotion traversaient le corps et la tête de Peter. Son frère s'excusait pour quelque d'absurde à ces yeux. Il n'était en rien responsable de tout cela et, il était même sûr que la quasi-totalité des Narniens l'avaient déjà pardonné, ou bien le ferait très prochainement. Et surtout ... Surtout Peter l'avait déjà pardonné, tout comme l'avait déjà fait Susan et Lucy. Il était Edmund, il était leur frère, il était cette personne précieuse aux yeux du blond, et il ne pouvait qu'être pardonné.

« Ed ... Ed, relève la tête et regarde-moi. »

Son frère s'exécuta, ne souhaitant nullement le contrarier.

« Tu es déjà pardonné, Edmund. Par nos sœurs, par les habitants de Narnia et par moi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser parce que cette Sorcière c'est servi de toi. »

Edmund, qui avait probablement senti les larmes venir, retourna nicher sa tête dans le torse de Peter. Cette fois, il ne s'excuserait pas d'avoir souillé son vêtement, il ne pouvait sans prendre qu'à lui-même et ces propres mots.

Peter et Edmund étaient maintenant allongés dans le hamac du plus grand. Le brun était toujours fourré contre l'aîné mais, ces larmes avaient cessés de coulé, et il n'y restait plus qu'un grand sourire. Sourire qui était dû aux caresses effectuées dans son dos et à l'histoire que lui racontait Peter, qui n'était autre que celle du moment où ils avaient dû partir jusqu'à maintenant, et Edmund riait bien des remarques de Monsieur Castor.

Et, quelque chose se passa dans la tête de Peter. Quelque chose que le blond savait qu'il allait regretter, qu'il allait s'en vouloir pendant des jours, des semaines et des mois, mais où sur le moment où il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Peter pensa à embrasser Edmund, en douceur, parce que son rire et son sourire si rare, lui en donnait l'envie. Alors, Peter étant Peter, il décida de l'embrasser. Et, Edmund étant Edmund, décida d'y répondre.

Avec douceur, le plus jeune finit à califourchon sur son frère, les mains se baladant dans ces cheveux, s'amusant à les emmêler. Peter, les mains sur ces hanches mordit sa lèvre, désireux de connaître le goût de sa langue et, Edmund ne se fît pas prier, il lui offrit volontiers l'accès. L'aîné prit les commandes, rapprocha son désormais futur amant de lui, comme s'il souhaitait se fondre en lui, voulant toucher et sentir toujours plus du corps et de la peau d'Edmund contre lui. Et, par Aslan, c'était bon, bien trop bon.

Edmund arrêta de l'embrasser un instant.

« Maintenant, je suis sûr de ne pas me perdre. »

Peter frissonna, et espéra que tout ceux-ci ne soit pas un rêve, et revînt coller sa bouche à celle du brun. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de ces hanches nues, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas revêtit de tee-shirt mais aucuns d'eux n'allaient s'en plaindre et ensuite il les fît descendre toujours plus bas, rapprochant encore un peu plus Edmund de lui, qui ne cessait de lâcher des gémissements, plus sonores les uns que les autres. Sans gêne, l'aîné colla leurs deux érections ensemble, lâchant en même temps que son amant un grognement.

Et, Edmund ondula souplement sur lui et ce fût sûrement à ce moment-là que Peter perdit toute notion et renversa brusquement le brun, les faisant atterrir tous les deux au sol. Edmund jura et l'insulta de crétin et certainement d'autres noms d'oiseaux, si Peter ne l'avait pas embrassé, encore, pour le faire taire et aussi parce que ces lèvres lui manquaient un peu trop.

Le tee-shirt de Peter vola dans la tente, et leurs pantalons suivirent le même chemin.

« Peter, dépêche-toi ! »

La raison du blond se fraya discrètement un chemin à travers ces pulsions, et il osa demander :

« Attends, Ed, tu es sûr ?

\- Tu me demandes si je suis sûr, alors que je me retrouve en caleçon sous toi, gémissant, vraiment ? trancha Edmund et visiblement il était sûr de lui. »

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que le blond se décida enfin à poursuivre sa tâche, soit à faire disparaitre le dernier sous-vêtement de son frère. Et, c'est volontiers qu'il l'aurait fait, si seulement Lucy n'était pas entrée dans la tente, une main sur les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous venez manger ?

\- Pas maintenant ! répliqua Edmund, prenant la parole avant son frère.

\- Prenez votre temps, alors, mais pas trop non plus. »

Lucy ressortit de la tente, et Peter comme Edmund entendirent distinctement leur petite-sœur, dire à Susan qu'elle avait gagnée, et qu'elle lui devait une séance de tir-à-l'arc prochainement, tandis que la plus grande des deux riait.

« Allons les rejoindre, suggéra Peter en se relevant. »

Edmund se contenta de soupirer, et attrapant la main de son frère pour se relever. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, se lançant de temps à autre des coups d'œil et des sourires. Avant que Peter ne puisse quitter la tente, Edmund l'attrapa et le tira vers lui.

« Je compte bien finir ce que nous avons commencé, et ce soir même. »

Le brun planta un baiser sur ces lèvres et disparu. _Que l'après-midi passe rapidement_ , pria Peter.


End file.
